defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Merian Silversmith
Description A short and slender young woman, she looks very agile and quick but perhaps not so strong. Her eyes are pale green and her hair has a strawblonde tone. Her lips are lush and red, her face have a round soft form that is very easy to notice when she smile. Her age would be somewhere in her mid twentys however she look very young and sometimes even appear as naive in her way of acting or moving around other people. On her body linger the memorys of many battles in the shape of scars, nothing that can be seen with her armos on however except a V shaped scar in her left palm. Personality Merian is and always were a very impulsive person, making her act first and think about it later and offen far tolate. She isa fighter but lack the savage nature that many of her people share, she have a kind heart and mean well but can for rare moments turn into a spitfire that do anything to defend her friends.With a determind mind with a soft spot for others in pain Merian is not the fighter she could have become if she saw past her emotions. History Merians childhood was one she remembered with joy, she loved her brother above anything and idolized his every move, not many knew or asked about the person Garodin Silversmith before he reached adulthood, but Merian nursed those memories as the only important thing she had left in her life while being captive for so many years. Her brother had taught her to swim and climb, he had played with her and been there is she was sad. When her parents were dead and her brother gone, Merian had to try to get by in life on her own. The bandits she eventually ended up with let her stay as a servant, as she reached more mature age she slowly came to the decision to leave as rumors told her, her brother might stil be alive. Upon the reunion between the siblings however Merian soon learned that the brother that once meant the world to her was not much left, Arathor hard change him once he had become an officer and there was no space in his heart left for his sister it seemed. Merian stayed loyal to her brother for as long as she could still tell herself that deep down, he cared for something more then just his job. However later this would turn out to be to much for her. Time passed and eventualy Merian married Marticore Verlance, she was happy with him and the news of her pregnancy made them both closer to eathother, No matter how much others had tried to harm her husband through her Merian refused to give into them and stayed loyal to the man, wanted by so many athoretys in Stormwind. The Stormwind operation and The holy chapter was among them that tried and faild to use Merian and her unborn child to get to Marticore. The enemys many but her friends stayed true to the couple and under the darkest times, family and friends have helped out to keep Merian and the unborn safe. Her close friend Ash-tooth, the magus of Arathor always keept a close eye on them and was the main reason the Verlance family was able to stay togeather. The important people in her life. Cedojr West was the first love of Merian, she placed her life in his hands quickly as they bonded fast and found eachothers company pleasant and with a sense of freedom. Merians quest for a family seemed to come close to its end as West asked for her hand. Her happyness was short however as West changed and the dark curse that rested within him became more clear, in a state of rage, West did not only hurt her by force but broke her heart aswell as he declared their realtionship over. Merian took distance from him after that and even though they restored the friendship and trust for most parts, she refused to give him a second chance. Michael Dellore Is the close friend of Merian, from the day they met he keept an eye on her and showed more caring then her own brother, they argue sometimes but in the end of the day neither can stay mad, Ash being the support Merian needed to finaly dare to follow her heart and not cast away her own wishes. he savedher mulitple times and became a close friend to her family. Tarielle Sunrise was a dear friend to Merian and she trusted this young priestess with her most hidden secret, she had a hard time forgiving Tari for giving this out to others even though she later could understand the situation Tari was in at the time. she dont hold a grudge anylonger and hope to slowly rebuild the trust. Eldarion was only one of the silver ravens to Merian uptil the day she got caught up in the arcane energy that left Eldarion's body on way at Stromgard, wanting to help Ash in his pained state Merian got zaped by the energy and lost her mind to its void, there for being linked to Eldarion under this short time, creating a bond between them no one could explain stil. In cases of pain inflicted to Eldarion, Merian sometimes stil get affected aswell, sensing now and then things that trouble or harm him. sadlt Eldarion passed away later and it paind Merian greatly. Marticore Verlance the man from the Dark sphere that Merian met the first time when rushing to Eldarions aid, she became a target of the Sphere that day and was hurt badly, she could never grasp how someone could be so crule to her, as she had never beliverd a blow to any of them, her crime simply being that of being close to Eldarion. At the loss and betrayle she experianced when Garodin watched her get attacked and nearly killed by the Vanguard, Merian fled to the Deadwind pass and ran straight into Marticore. After the usual glares and missturst Marticore choosed to take Merian back to an inn and there stiched her wounds up befor leaving her with an opption, to come back and recive help to get back at the Vanguards. Merian that no longer trusted her superiors accepted this offer to find a way to bring Garodin out of the Vanguards grasp, to kill or to restor was yet not clear to her. The realtion slowly changed between the two of them however and soon revange was no longer the issue closest to heart. She fell inlove and noticed changes in Marticore aswell. In time they got married and are now expecting the birth of thire daughter. Menorian the strict teacher of Merian, she respect him and would give her life to help him, however she also fear him and have yet to tell him about her decison to follow her heart and stay with the very kind of people Menorian took her to learn to defend herself from. He's skill is to be trusted but his mind is hidden behind shadows. Graham the death knight, Merian found an interest and curiousity for the cold and silent man, after being confronted about this and refusing to just back down they now and then met in Stormwind, Merian that felt she had done him wrong to cause discomfort warned him of danger when ever she could, slowly this built up to a sort of friendship where none of them cared to judge the other, after all that happend with her own people and kin, Merian found this a calming presence in her life and hidden away by the lichbanes the enclave became her sanctum. Graham vanished later on and Merian was told he died, this broke her heart even though she never told anyone, the memory of her dear friend held close to her heart. Navoe Eke one of the scouts Merian served with under her Brother, they had not much time to talk but the few times they did Merian felt a calm and ease with this shy elf, sharing thoughts and worrys that only they could understand. Merian and Navoe grew apart as she left Arathor and she took her brothers side and no longer stayed involved with the night elf. Garodin Silversmith The realation with Garodin improved over time and he accepted Merians decision of staying with Marticore, shaking his brother in lows hand and welcoming him to the family made Merian closer to her brother finaly as she now felt her wanted her happyness. tbc Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Rogues